1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanning device, and more particularly to a wireless scanning device and a method for scanning a subject and transmitting scan data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scanning device disclosed in U.S. patent application publication no. 2002/0196477 A1 is adapted for wireless connection to at least one external device (such as a personal digital assistant, PDA). The scanning device includes a shell body, a plurality of buttons disposed on the shell body, a transparent platen for placement of a subject, a scanning module for scanning the subject, a control circuit for controlling operation of the scanning module, and a first transceiver using bluetooth protocol. The external device includes a display panel, a control panel, and a second transceiver using bluetooth protocol.
Signals are wirelessly transmitted between the scanning device and the external device through the first and second transceivers. When the signal is a scan command, the scanning device is configured to scan the subject and to transmit scan data to the external device.
However, different wireless transmission protocols have different limitations on transmission bandwidth and distance, and the scan data volume is usually large, so that a user may have to spend too much time waiting for the external device to complete receipt of the scan data when using bluetooth protocol. Furthermore, real-time display of the received scan data on the display panel of the external device is difficult for the external device which is a portable electronic device with limited operation capability and limited storage capacity, such as a mobile phone, PDA, etc., when the scan data is non-processed data and data transmission is not suitably controlled.